


By Your Side

by AngelEyes93



Series: Just The Two Of Us [9]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Cavern, Ice Skating, Kingdom of Arendelle (Disney), Sledding, Sokai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelEyes93/pseuds/AngelEyes93
Summary: Sora takes Kairi to Arendelle for some sledding. The two end up falling off unexpectedly during the ride due to a lot of snow, and get lost in an icy cavern together. Sora x Kairi. A second chapter has been added!
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Just The Two Of Us [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thank you for reading one of my SoKai shorts. :) I absolutely love Sora and Kairi together, and this Frozen fic was something that came about as the weather began to change around me. I also replayed KH3 recently, and remember how beautiful yet daunting the icy cavern was for Sora, Donald, and Goofy to traverse through. I wondered what Sora and Kairi would do if they were to get lost in there as well. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy and thanks again for reading!
> 
> Comments, bookmarks, and kudos are all greatly appreciated. :)
> 
> \- Angie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Kairi fall off their sled, and get lost in an icy cavern together.

"So, this is snow, huh? Very pretty... but also cold." Kairi remarked, crouching down to reach out a single hand to touch the white, sparkling sheet of snow beneath her feet. 

Sora couldn't help but smile. He loved how she reacted to the new things she came across in a world. 

"Yeah... thankfully we showed up in coats this time. Last time, I was in my normal clothes, and freezing my butt off! While I'm nearly about to turn into a popsicle, Donald laughs at me and teases me for being an islander." 

Kairi giggled. "Aww... sorry you were cold. And Donald just likes to mess with you, I think."

Sora nodded. "Yeah... he and I always do that, I guess."

Kairi stood back up. 

"Anyway - if you like the snow, wait 'till we go sledding."

She titled her head slightly in confusion.

"Sledding?" She repeated.

He nodded. "Just follow me."

He extended his hand, and she took it without a second thought.

As they neared a hill, a ways away from where they'd landed on the Gummi ship, they could see Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf standing and talking amongst each other.

"Sora!" Anna's voice was as happy as ever, as she ran to him, embracing him. The rest of the gang followed.

Elsa smiled at Sora. 

"How nice to see you again. And you brought a friend."

Sora grinned. "I just had to come back. Even an islander like me needs a little winter every once in a while. Everyone, this is Kairi. We grew up together."

"Nice to meet you, Kairi." Kristoff shook the redhead's hand courteously and then gave Sora a friendly fist bump, half hug. Sven made a happy noise as Kristoff turned to pet his head softly, and said in his voice meant to be Sven's,

"I'm Sven. I may not say much, but I'm always happy to meet new people, especially a friend of a friend."

Sora and Kairi looked at each other and chuckled lightly.

"Sora! You're back! We have to catch up... loads to talk about! And Kairi... I'm Olaf. Do you like warm hugs?"

Kairi giggled. "I sure do, Olaf." 

She kneeled down to give the small, friendly snowman a hug.

"Well, you're on this hill, so that can only mean one thing." Anna said cheerfully.

"And what's that?"

"That you wanna go sledding of course." Olaf answered before the brunette could, his arms outstretched for emphasis matching that of his excited voice. Anna giggled, nodding her head in agreement.

"You got us. Kairi's never gone before. And I think she'd enjoy it."

Sora grabbed his childhood friend's hand, giving it a squeeze of reassurance. Kairi's eyes softened as she smiled at him in response.

Kristoff picked up a nearby sled, handing it to Sora as he let go of Kairi's hand to hold it with both hands. 

"Thanks. See you all on the other side." He said before heading to the edges of the snow covered hill.

"Ready?" He asked.

Kairi nodded.

"Let's do this." He smiled before motioning for her to get on the sled first. She sat down, and he got on in front of her. Anna and Elsa were preparing to sled down on their own sled as well as Olaf, who would simply slide down the snowy ramps on his belly. Kristoff got ready to take an alternate route that would be safer for him and Sven to take. 

As Sora took off, Kairi instantly grabbed onto him, her grip tightening just before their sled would jump off of the edge of a snow filled hill. Sora screamed "Wooo!" while Kairi giggled. 

"You okay?" Sora yelled, his voice carrying over the sound of the sled sliding across snow at increasing speed.

Kairi nodded against him, feeling her face warm as she blushed even in the wintry air. She appreciated how he always looked out for her.

"Here comes a big drop! Hold on!" Sora's voice rang through the air, and Kairi tightened her grip on him again. 

As they landed, the snow was a bit thicker here, so the two ended up falling off of the sled in different directions upon impact. 

"Woooahhh!" Sora screamed as he lost his grip on the sled. 

"Sooorrraaaaa!" Kairi's voice loudly sounded as she slipped out of his grasp. 

"Kairi! Kairi!" Sora yelled, as he got up, groaning from his body aching.

As he stood, he silently thanked his lucky stars that nothing was broken. He was freezing though. A generous amount of snow had gotten on him, some of it even having slipped in between his coat and his clothes. He shivered as he walked forward, looking for Kairi.

"Sora!" He could hear her voice call back. He began running toward the sound of it, and found her sitting up from a pile of snow, her arms hugging herself in attempt to keep warm. He extended his hand to her and she took it, standing to her feet.

"That was... close." Kairi remarked. 

Sora nodded. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... how about you?"

He smiled. "Yup, just... cold."

"I know the feeling."

"Well... I can get a fire going if we find some wood... let's look for some."

The two eventually found themselves in an icy cavern, the walls, floors, and ceilings completely crafted of ice. 

"This place... is so beautiful... " Kairi cooed, staring curiously all around her as she and Sora walked seemingly aimless in their attempt to find wood for a very much needed fire.

"But so cold... Donald, Goofy, and I got lost in this place before... you'd think I'd know my way around."

Kairi stopped, and so did Sora noticing she had. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey... don't be so hard on yourself."

She smiled at him, then continued walking up ahead. He stood there for a moment, feeling his heart beat quicken in his chest at her words. 

"Sora? You coming?" Kairi's voice called out.

"Y-Yeah... here I come."

Eventually, the two were too tired to keep searching. It wasn't ideal, but they'd have to rest a bit before continuing on. The two sat on the icy floor, not having any other available option to rest against.

"Kairi... since we can't start a fire... how about we try and... keep each other warm?"

As she stared at him curiously, Sora instantly regretted his words, scratching the back of his head nervously and narrowing his eyes.

"N-Never mind..."

His skin burned hot, despite the cold air and ice surrounding them, and he just knew he was blushing madly. 

"That's a good idea, actually... go ahead and get a little closer then, Sora."

He nearly gasped, his eyes widening as he looked back up at her. He stood up and sat beside her. As he did, he gulped, before wrapping his arms around her. Kairi leaned her head against his chest, and he naturally found his head resting on top of hers delicately. He closed his eyes, and found that he did feel warmer just being like this with her.

"Sora?" Her voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Hmm?" 

"I still had fun, you know... sledding. So don't think we can't do it again, okay?"

Sora smiled. Kairi knew him all too well. He was definitely feeling guilty, suggesting something that nearly could've gotten them hurt. Or worse. 

"Thanks, Kairi... though I really don't know about doing it again. I honestly couldn't bear it if something happened to you."

She lifted her head up, and so did he so she could freely move. 

"Sora." Her eyes were locked with his now. He stayed quiet.

"That's very sweet... but when I'm with you, I know everything is going to be okay... no matter what danger is around us. What I'm saying is... don't worry so much."

He opened his mouth to say something in response, but closed it again, realizing there was nothing that needed to be said. She'd said enough. So he just smiled, nodding his head in understanding.

Kairi soon laid her back on his chest, and he encircled her figure with his arms to keep her warm. 

"Sora! Kairi!" 

They could hear Anna and Elsa's voices, along with Olaf and Kristoff's from behind them. 

The pair stood up, hands intertwined as they ran toward their friends' lingering voices. 

xxxxxx

"Good thing we found you when we did." Anna remarked, walking with Sora toward the cabin. As they stepped inside, Sora nodded.

"Yeah, definitely... thanks again."

"Something on your mind? You seem... quieter than usual."

Sora shook his head. Anna wasn't convinced.

"It's Kairi, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Sora's stunned expression said it all to the fellow brunette.

Anna nodded, smiling. "It's pretty obvious you have feelings for her... and very cute considering you two grew up together."

Sora could feel himself blushing at her words.

"So... have you told her? Is that what you're worrying about?"

Sora shook his head no. 

"Okay, so you haven't told her... what are you worried about?"

Sora sighed.

"I just... feel terrible she almost got hurt because of me. I'd seriously never forgive myself if she got hurt... "

Anna turned to him as they sat on the couch, grabbing Sora's hands with her own, holding them gently.

"Sora... you can't do that to yourself. You're holding such a great burden... all by yourself... you need to trust that even in the face of danger, you'll be there to protect her. Right?"

"Right." He nodded.

"So... don't spend all your time worrying about what could happen or what may happen... all you'll do is stress yourself out."

He didn't really have much to say. She was absolutely right.

"Now... how are you gonna go about telling this girl how you feel about her?"

Sora's face instantly turned red, and he scratched the back of his head like he always did when he was visibly flustered.

"I... I haven't really thought about it..."

Anna looked serious and tightened her grip on his hands ever so slightly.

"You need to... if you really love her... and I can tell that you do just from this conversation... and your actions... " Anna started.

"You'll want to say it now, while you can. You never know what life can throw your way."

Sora let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding until now before looking back up at her to meet her gaze.

"... Yeah. I know." Was all he could manage to say.

"You feeling better now?" Kristoff asked Kairi as he added more firewood to the fire she was sitting in front of outside just a short distance from the cabin.

The redhead nodded, petting Sven who was sitting beside her quietly.

"Good. I'm glad you two are safe. It must have been scary in that ice cavern."

Kairi shook her head.

"No... it wasn't really."

Kristoff smiled. "Wow... you're really brave... you remind me of Anna."

Kairi smiled. "Thanks... but I can't take all the credit."

Kristoff sat beside her. "What do you mean?"

"I probably would've been terrified... if it weren't for Sora being by my side."

Kristoff nodded in understanding. 

"No matter how grim the situation... when he's there, I know everything will be okay..."

"You really love him, huh?"

Kairi's pale cheeks began to turn almost as red as her hair as she stared back at him. She swallowed before responding.

"... Yes. I do."

"Oooh, I just love true love!" Olaf's voice chimed as he jumped over to the two from who knows where. Kristoff reached out, grabbing the small snowman with his hands firmly, making sure Olaf did not make contact with the burning fire in front of them.

Kairi only blushed more in response.

"Don't tease her, Olaf." Elsa reminded, her tone as steady as her calming demeanor, sitting next to Sven. 

"But... I do think you should tell Sora how you feel. If you haven't already, that is." Elsa finished. 

Kairi took out her oathkeeper charm, her lucky charm made of shells, and held it, staring down at it. She smiled as she thought of Sora. 

xxxxxx

As Sora stepped out of the cabin with Anna, Kairi stood up, walking over to her childhood friend and grabbing his hands. 

"You feel better now?" She asked.

He nodded. 

"How about you?"

She giggled. "Much warmer now, yes."

"Good."

"Want to go inside for a bit and talk?"

Sora shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

As they made themselves comfortable on the couch beside the fireplace, just the two of them, Kairi found herself laying against his chest again. Sora tensed up at first, but relaxed soon after, wrapping his arm around her. He wondered why she was doing this, as the two of them were no longer in a life or death situation that required them to huddle together for warmth. 

"Sora?" She called out, lifting her head from him.

"Hmm?"

"I just want you to know... I'm very grateful I had you with me today. I... would've been so scared... had you not been. But seeing you... knowing you're right there with me... gives me peace, even in my darkest moments."

He blinked, processing her words. He smiled. 

"I'm glad... I'm so glad I can be that for you."

She smiled back at him, reaching for his hand and intertwining their fingers. 

"You always have been... and always will be."

It wasn't long before she laid her head on his chest again, and he was holding her in a comfortable silence, both of them knowing that as long as they had each other, they were as safe as they could be, no matter how high the stakes. 


	2. In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Kairi try ice skating with their friends.

Sora stirred from his sleep, and as he did, realized Kairi was still laying on him, her eyes still closed peacefully. He smiled, moving his arm from around her as carefully as he could without waking her and gently moved her from his chest to the cushions of the couch they were sitting on. He stood up, tiptoeing out of the cabin until he got to the door. He opened it slowly before sneaking out and closing it behind him.  
  
"Caught you!" Anna's voice chimed.  
  
Sora gulped.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I saw you and Kairi all curled up together on the couch. You guys are totally in love!" Her face beamed.  
  
Sora could feel heat emitting in his cheeks despite the cold winter air around them, and was flushed completely red in embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head nervously.   
  
"Can you keep it down... Kairi's sleeping still..." His hushed voice asked.  
  
Anna instantly put her hands over her mouth, then she grabbed Sora's hand, leading him away from the cabin and over to the fire, where Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven sat talking amongst themselves. Sora and Anna sat, rubbing their hands together to warm up near the cozy fire.  
  
"Sora. There you are. Haven't seen you since we got back to camp." Kristoff commented.  
  
"That's because he and Kairi were sleeping on the couch together." Anna explained.  
  
"Anna!" Sora called out, feeling the heat in his face grow at her words.  
  
"That's adorable!" Olaf cooed happily.  
  
"Leave him alone, you guys. It's not nice to pry." Elsa said wisely.  
  
"Sora, why's your face all red?" Olaf asked curiously.  
  
Sora covered his cheeks with his gloved hands the best he could.  
  
"No reason." Sora shook his head all the while.  
  
"Anyway... while you were in the cabin, we all talked about ice skating." Kristoff said, petting Sven and giving him a carrot from his satchel.  
  
"Ice skating? Can't say I've ever done it." Sora responded. They looked at him like he'd grown a second head or something.  
  
"Islander, remember?" He said with a nervous laugh.  
  
They all smiled, and Elsa added, "Don't worry. We'll teach you and Kairi. It's a lot of fun."  
  
"Is it... dangerous?" Sora asked.  
  
Elsa looked confused, but Anna said, "He's worried that... Kairi will be put in danger again."  
  
Elsa frowned.  
  
"I understand... but... from what I've learned, you have to remember, no matter what situation you're put in, you have friends. In other words... you're never alone." The platinum blond grabbed her brunette sister's hand, smiling as Anna returned it.  
  
"Right." Anna confirmed.  
  
"... You're absolutely right." Was all Sora could say. He would always do whatever he could to keep Kairi safe. He'd been doing it, and he would continue to do so.  
  
"Oh, look who's awake." Anna's voice chimed.  
  
Sora looked over, seeing Kairi who was smoothing out her red hair from any tousling that had occurred during her slumber. As she sat down next to him, he could feel his heartbeat quickening.  
  
"Kairi, you're just in time. We're going to go ice skating!" Olaf's excitement could be heard clear as day through his happy voice.  
  
Kairi smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I have no idea what ice skating is... but I'll try it." She giggled.  
  
"Allow us to show you." Elsa said.  
  
xxxxxx  
  
As Olaf and Anna skated across the ice with ease, Kristoff and Sven stood off to the side, watching on, since Sven didn't do well on the ice. Elsa was holding both Sora and Kairi's hands, leading them onto the ice slowly.  
  
Sora instantly fell on his butt, and Kairi held out her hand. He took it. Kairi was surprisingly a natural, and though she sometimes teetered tottered, she hardly lost her balance. Sora on the other hand was constantly slipping, and Kairi was there each time to help him up and offer a hand.  
  
"Maybe I'm not cut out for this..." Sora admitted sheepishly.  
  
"Don't say that. Just keep trying." Elsa reassured, before taking Anna's extended hand, as her sister pulled her away on the ice.

Kairi looked down at her childhood friend, smiling.  
  
"Don't give up... " She cooed softly, her hand outstretched to him. Sora smiled before taking her hand.  
  
As he stood back up, Kairi said, "Just focus on me, okay? Don't look at the ice."  
  
Sora could feel himself blushing as he stared into her eyes. She was beautiful... and he had no problem focusing on her. He did so, even when she wasn't prompting him to do so. Amazingly, he was able to keep his balance as he gazed at her.  
  
"You're doing great!" Kairi complimented.  
  
Sora could feel his heartbeat began to quicken, thumping against his chest rapidly. Just as she'd said this, he lost his footing, and in attempt to keep him from falling, Kairi actually pulled Sora towards her, causing him to fall on top of her onto the ice. As he stirred, sitting up, his face burned hot with embarrassment, realizing how close he was to her.  
  
"Sorry, Kairi..." He choked out. Kairi giggled underneath him.  
  
"Don't worry about it." She said sweetly. Her face too was red, though Sora wasn't sure if it was due to embarrassment like him or from the cold, wintry air around them. His face was so dangerously near to hers that he wondered what her lips would feel like on his. This wasn't the first time he pondered that, but this was the first time he had an opportunity present itself like this.

"What are you guys laying around for?" Olaf asked curiously.   
  
Sora's blushing instantly worsened as Elsa and Anna stopped skating and looked over at the scene. He got up quickly, nearly falling again from his haste, but was careful in trying to walk across the ice back to the snow. He took off the skates on his feet as quickly as he could, and forced his snow boots back on. 

"Sora!" Kairi called out. 

"Like I said... I don't think ice skating is for me... so I'm gonna go back to the cabin, all right?" Sora turned as quickly as he could on his heel before disappearing into the snowy distance. 

"What's gotten into him?" Anna asked. 

Kairi stood up, skating over to the snow with ease, before taking them off and replacing them with her own boots. 

"I'll see you guys later, okay?" She said before running off after Sora. 

Kairi lost sight of her childhood friend, however, she could remember her way back to the cabin. Upon opening the wooden door, she was surprised to see it was empty. She frowned, and closed it behind her, heading off toward the woods. 

_Where are you, Sora?_

As she made her way through the snow, she ended up hearing a voice. 

"I can't believe I... I mean, I almost..."

She smiled. It was definitely Sora's voice. As she listened carefully, and shuffled closer to the source, she could see him sitting on a rock, his arms crossed as he leaned back seemingly in thought. 

"I... I've always wanted to... kiss her... but I... I can't be so obvious about it..."

She could feel her heartbeat quicken as he said this. She lost her footing realizing her breathing had become more labored too, and ended up falling in the snow, alerting Sora to her presence. 

"... Kairi?"

Sora stood up, and walked over, offering his hand to help her back up. She took it, and within moments she was on her feet again.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. As many times as you helped me up, I owe it to you." Sora chuckled a little. Kairi smiled.

"Sora?"

"Mm?" 

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah... I am. Promise." He scratched the back of his head nervously. 

"Good. But... there is one other thing I wanna ask."

He stayed quiet, his eyes locked with hers.

"I kinda heard you... talking just now. On the ice... why didn't you kiss me?"

Sora's face instantly flushed red, his eyes darting to his feet.

He gulped. "I was... embarrassed..."

Kairi's eyes softened. She put her hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer into an embrace. He tensed against her, her body warm against his, and seemingly fitting perfectly into his arms as he finally wrapped his arms around her frame. 

"I ask that because... well, I wanted you to." Kairi's voice softly cooed against his ear.

Sora's orbs widened, and his mouth parted slightly in shock processing her words. As he pulled away just enough to look at her, he couldn't help but notice Kairi's face was reddening. Sora cupped her cheek with his hand gently, cradling it against his palm. She was soo beautiful... she always had been. 

"You... you still want me to?" His tone was quiet, but she'd heard him clearly. 

"Yes..." She answered, smiling ever so slightly. 

That was all Sora needed to hear. He leaned in, closing his eyes as he closed the gap between their faces. Kairi's lips felt warm and soft against his own, and Sora reveled in the feeling of kissing her. She tasted sweet and smelled delicately of peaches and vanilla. As he kissed her, she pulled him closer, as close as she could, until it seemed they were almost one. When she needed air, Kairi pulled back just enough to still be in his arms, her eyes gazing straight into his.

"You... don't ever need to feel embarrassed around me, Sora."

He blinked, then smiled widely as she cupped the back of his head, stroking a few of his spiky strands that were very soft despite the amount of hair gel he used to keep the shape. Sora blushed as she stroked his hair. 

"We should head back... the others are probably worried." Kairi suggested. Sora nodded in agreement. As she turned on her heel, Sora grabbed her hand. Kairi faced him curiously. 

"Before we go..." He pulled her into a hug. 

"I want you to know... that I love you..." Kairi blinked, wondering if she was hearing him correctly as she nuzzled into his shoulder. 

"We've been separated before... and I don't want that to happen again without you knowing."

His words tickled her ear, and caused a smile to instantly tug at her lips along with some tears budding in her eyes. Her grip on him tightened.

"I love you too, Sora... and I'm glad we can be together like this."

The two stayed in each other's arms for a while before heading back to the frozen pond. 


End file.
